


In Full View

by White_Wolf_With_Blue_Eyes



Series: Be Human [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, And I know I'm late, Blood, But I wanted to upload this in anyway, F/F, Fluff, Has anyone ever mixed 'fluff' with 'horror'?, Horror, Me apparently - Freeform, Mild Gore, Monsters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Wolf_With_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/White_Wolf_With_Blue_Eyes
Summary: Monsters really exist. They are everywhere: your neighbors, your friends, your classmates...The only problem is that they are good at hiding, and humans are so clueless that they don't notice that what they call 'monsters' hide in full view.





	In Full View

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
> Halloween is my favorite holiday, so I decided to try my luck and write a 'little' fic with that theme. The idea was going around in my head for the whole month of October and I could not let that day go by without uploading something related to Halloween (even if I get too late).
> 
> If for some reason you are still waiting for me to update my other stories, don't worry, soon I will. I'll leave some explanations in the notes of their next chapters, but for now enjoy this One-shot :)
> 
> By the way, English is not my mother tongue, so if you notice any grammatical or orthographic error, don't hesitate to let me know.

**_3:24am..._ **

A man leaned his back against the wall of an alley and slid to the ground. Gasps and ragged breaths were the only thing that came out of his almost dry mouth.

He didn’t know how long he had been running, it seemed like hours, but most likely he had not even ten minutes since he started running for his life, literally.

A creeping sound was heard over his head and, against all his good judgment, he looked up only to find a pair of yellow eyes, the same pair of eyes that he had been fleeing for the last few minutes.

The man let out a scream and walked away from the wall on all fours. He stumbled a bit when he got up and continued running through the alleys of the buildings. At some point, he ended up reaching the outskirts of the town and into the forests that surrounded it. In the midst of his state of fear, he showed that his persecutor, whatever that thing had been, would tire at some point and leave him alone.

Such was his surprise when, looking over his shoulder while still running, he discovered that the yellow-eyed humanoid creature was still chasing him, and was approaching fast enough.

Without looking where he was going, he stumbled and banged his head against the trunk of a tree. The man fell to the ground and curled up in a fetal position, holding his head, and momentarily forgetting the danger of fleeing.

It was not until the sound of footsteps alerted him that the yellow-eyed thing had reached him and was now practically upon him.

The poor man narrowed his eyes and tried to see what was rising above him; the fact that the light of the full moon was the only thing that gave light to the dark forest did not help much.

"Humans are so fragile" said a reptilian voice, mocking.

The yellow-eyed thing was standing in front of him, smiling, and the man could see the sharp teeth shining in the moonlight.

His eyes widened in fear.

* * *

 

**_12 hours ago..._ **

"Hey, Max."

The brunette looked up from her notebook and smiled when she met her friend's gaze.

"Hi, Dana" said Max. "What brings you here? You know this is not your class" She joked.

The cheerleader laughed between her teeth as she sat on the edge of the table.

"I know, but the teacher has not arrived, and it's hard to find you when you're not in class."

Max raised an eyebrow. "You could have sent me a text message or even called me, you know?"

"Yes, but since it's easier for you to evade questions by cell phone, I needed to see you in person."

"I think I know what you're going to ask me."

Dana smiled knowingly. "Will you go to the Halloween party?"

The cheerleader had been harassing Max for practically the entire month of October, asking her at every moment if she would go to the blissful Halloween party to be held in Blackwell. The brunette always said that not every time Dana asked her, and it was bearable at first, but after two weeks of asking the same question over and over again, Dana's insistence had become a bit annoying (although Max would not admit it aloud).

The cheerleader looked expectantly at her photographer friend, but the brunette could not help but roll her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Why so much insistence that I go to that party?” Max asked, trying not to let the annoyance seep into her voice.

"Because you spend all day, every day in your room" Dana said in a dramatic tone. "You need to go out, girl. Meet new people, go out with your friends-"

"Hey!" Interrupted the brunette, indignant. "I go out with you and Kate many times, even with Victoria from time to time."

"Tell me the last time you went out with me or Kate."

Max opened her mouth to answer but closed it immediately, looking away. When was the last time she had gone out with her friends?

Dana raised an eyebrow, a satisfied smile on her face, waiting for her friend's response.

"So?"

"Uh... A month and a half ago?" Max muttered.

"Yeah, more or less. And what were you doing all that time?"

"Go out with someone else."

Dana's eyebrows rose in surprise, she had expected any other answer except that. Max's eyes avoided those of the cheerleader, and the latter did not miss the small blush that spread across the cheeks of the brunette.

A funny smile spread across Dana's face, who soon put an elbow on her knee and rested her head on her hand, looking at the already flushed girl.

"My, my. What are you not telling me, Super Max?"

"Nothing."

"I don’t think it's nothing."

"Believe me, it's nothing."

"You do not gain anything with denying it, Maxi."

"I still deny it."

"Come on, Maximus, you can trust Aunt Dana."

"Stop putting me nicknames”.

"Not until you tell me who that someone is."

Max finally looked at Dana. Both girls stared at each other for a few seconds until the brunette closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. She did not miss the laughter that the cheerleader tried to stifle.

"So, talk. Who is that person you've been spending so much time with?" It seemed that Dana had completely forgotten the Halloween party and had found something new to harass Max.

"It's, um, my girlfriend" The brunette muttered.

Dana's smile could not get wider. "Well, look at that, little Max has gotten someone. Do I know her?" The cheerleader sounded really excited, something that baffled Max.

"Uh, I'm not sure" The brunette replied after leaving her bewilderment aside. "Does the name Chloe Price sounds you?"

Dana touched her chin with her index finger, trying to remember. The name sounded familiar, she could not deny it, but she could not remember where she had heard it.

"Oh, I know!" She said suddenly, snapping her fingers. "She was studying here, but I think she was expelled a few years ago" Dana paused a moment, until suddenly she giggled. "Max, are you dating a rebellious girl?"

Max could not help but laugh a little at that comment from her friend.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it like that" The blush returned to her cheeks and she looked away, but she still had a smile on her freckled face. "But she's really cute, you know, like a girl in love without cause. That punk exterior hides more than people can see."

"Oh, my, you're really in love with that girl, it's so cute" Dana soon got off the table to give a side hug to her friend. "Someday you'll have to formally introduce her to me" She said as she pulled away from the hug.

"But you already know her" Max joked.

"Ah-ah, I never knew her so well as to call me her friend, and now she's suddenly your girlfriend? I need to know the story behind it, Max" Happiness could be felt in the cheerleader's tone of voice.

The brunette laughed. "I think you've spent a lot of time with Juliet."

"And you've spent a lot of time with Chloe."

Max could tell that a bulb suddenly lit over Dana's head; her sudden expression between happy and devilish betrayed her.

"Oh, no, I know that look. What crazy idea do you have in mind now?"

"Well, I have a proposal for you."

Max raised an eyebrow, distrustful. "A proposal?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily. "To be honest, I had forgotten the Halloween party with all this Chloe theme, but that gave me an idea, and I thought I could make you change your mind by offering something to you."

"And what could that be?" The brunette crossed her arms.

Dana smiled. "How about you come to the party with Chloe?"

Max had to suppress an exasperated moan, but that did not stop her from giving her friend an unreadable look.

"You're not going to give up, right?"

"Nope" The cheerleader was still smiling.

"What if I say no?"

"I'm able to kidnap you in the middle of the night and take you to that party."

Max closed her eyes and weighed her options. She knew that Dana would be able to enter her room at night and fulfill her threat, and probably the cheerleader would never leave her alone until the Christmas holidays, hopefully.

The brunette was never a party girl, she preferred the tranquility of her room over a noisy place like a party. Maybe things would not be so bad if she were with Chloe, and although Max did not know how the girl would react, it was her best option.

So Max sighed and opened her eyes, looking at Dana.

"Fine, fine. I'll go to that damn party" She said as she threw back her head and closed her eyes again, defeated.

Dana shrieked with happiness, earning a moan from Max. Some students looked in their direction, but the cheerleader could not care; she had finally managed to convince a stubborn person like Max to go to the Halloween party.

Dana was about to say one last thing to her friend, until she noticed something shining near Max's neck. That caught her attention; Max Caulfield was not someone who carried any kind of jewelry with her (except that strange bracelet she always carried in her right wrist).

"Hey, Max, what is that?" Dana asked as she pointed to the bright object.

The brunette raised her head and looked at what her friend was pointing at. Max giggled and put her hand on her shirt collar. Her index finger and thumb took a thread (which, in Dana's opinion, seemed almost invisible) and pulled it away slightly, causing a small object to come out from under her shirt. Max dropped it on the palm of her right hand so that Dana could see it better.

That object looked like a small flat gem in the shape of a drop, a dark blue color predominated throughout the gem, but you couldn't ignore the red border that surrounded the blue. The gem also seemed to shine a little, to Dana's bewilderment.

"I've never seen anything like that" The cheerleader whispered, admiring the little gem from all possible angles.

Max laughed softly. "Yeah, me neither. Chloe gave it to me, although she didn’t tell me where it came from, but it's beautiful, right?"

"Absolutely."

Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating the beginning of the class. Some students started to leave the classroom, while others sat in their seats.

"Well, I guess that's my signal" Dana said before giving Max another small hug. "I'll see you and Chloe at the party tonight" She started to leave, but suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder at her friend. "Oh, I almost forgot. The party starts at ten, and it's a costume party" Dana practically ran out of the classroom, not waiting for the brunette's response.

Max looked for a few seconds at the door through which Dana fled, processing everything.

Her head droned when it fell on the desk. "Shit."

* * *

 

**_3:40am…_ **

The man tried to stand up, but a sharp blow to his side took the air out and made him collapse on the ground again.

"Do you really think you can run away?" That reptilian voice kept taunting him.

"What...?" He coughed. "What are you?" The poor man asked.

The creature grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air.

"I am what your species calls 'monster'."

The man, ignoring the pain in the side of his torso and his difficulty in breathing, narrowed his eyes and tried to see better the supposed monster that held him.

The first thing he saw were those yellow eyes, with vertical pupils like those of a cat. The face and general appearance of that creature was what surprised him most; Dark scales occupied most of the visible skin, including much of the face and arms. The man could even feel claws on the hand that held him.

Suddenly, the man heard a thud behind him.

"You don’t think to asphyxiate him, right? That would be too boring" said a female voice.

The creature smiled again and looked at whoever was behind the man.

"I was not going to do it, but I'm intrigued to know what you have in mind."

The man could hear the faint sound of a laugh coming from that voice, and watched in surprise when what appeared to be a woman approached that creature. The woman rested a hand on the creature's shoulder as she whispered something to it, covering her lips with her other hand as if she did not want the man to hear her.

He, even in his compromised position, could see that those yellow eyes were enlarged a little and acquired a different, almost malicious shine. Then the creature looked at the man and its smile widened, revealing its fangs. The woman turned her head towards the man, smiling at him, and he was more surprised to notice that the woman's eyes were dark red.

Now there was not one, but two monsters in front of him.

* * *

 

**_10 hours ago..._ **

Max opened the door of the house and closed it behind her when she entered. She climbed the stairs reluctantly and opened the first and only door on her right, finding a family scene that managed to cheer her up a bit.

A blue-haired girl was lying on the bed, playing with what appeared to be a crystal ball with something inside, passing it from one hand to another in a delicate way. She lifted her head when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Max.

"Hey, sweety" She said cheerfully as she put the crystal ball on a small impromptu nightstand next to her bed and sat down.

That simple greeting was enough to bring a smile to Max's face, who closed the door of the room and left her messenger bag carelessly on the floor. She went to the bed and crawled until she reached the other girl. Both immediately embraced and shared a kiss. When they separated, they put their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

"Hey, Chlo" Max said in response to the greeting she had received from her girlfriend when she arrived.

"I guess the school was boring as usual" Chloe joked.

Max rolled her eyes and collapsed on the bluenette's chest, sighing.

"And I guess that's a yes."

"Nah, school was like always" Max said, her voice a little muffled by Chloe's tank top. "It's just that I agreed to do something that I'll probably regret for the rest of eternity."

Chloe giggled. "I think I know why."

The brunette raised her head enough to see her girlfriend to the eyes. "What makes you think that?"

The bluenette searched near the cushions of her bed and grabbed her cell phone, looking for something in it for a few seconds before showing the screen to Max.

**Dana: Chloe Price!**

**Chloe: Hey Dana, time without seeing you**

**Dana: How dare you?!**

**Chloe: Now what did I do?**

**Dana: You did not tell me you were**   **dating**   **Maxine Caulfield!**

**Chloe: What?**

**Dana: You should have told me, girl!**   **I just found out today!**

**Chloe: So?**

**Dana: ...**

**Dana:**   **Will you only ask questions as answers?**

**Chloe: Maybe?**

**Dana: Well, whatever**

**Dana: You'll have to make up for the fact that you did not tell me**   **about**   **your relationship with Max**

**Dana: Tonight**

**Chloe: How?**

**Dana: You must come to**   **Blackwell's Halloween party, tonight, in disguise**

**Chloe: First of all, have you managed to convince Maximus to go to the party?**

**Dana: Absolutely**

**Chloe: You blackmailed her, right?**

**Dana: It's very possible**

**Chloe: *sigh***

**Chloe: I guess I can’t get out of that easily, can I?**

**Dana: I'm able to**   **kidnap Max and take her to the party**

**Dana: I can do the same with you**

**Chloe: Do you even know where I live?**

**Dana: There's nothing an interrogation can’t reveal**

**Chloe: ...**

**Chloe: Now I understand why Max has been complaining so much about you lately**

**Chloe: We'll go to that party, ok?**

**Chloe: Just don’t harass us or follow Max anywhere**

**Chloe: I have the feeling that you are even capable of that**

**Dana: Your words, not mine :)**

**Dana: And**   **do** **n’t**   **forget the costumes!**

Max blinked a few times before dropping her head onto Chloe's chest, moaning in frustration.

"Dana. Why?" She complained, making Chloe laugh.

"I don’t know how you've endured her all this time" commented the bluenette while leaving her cell phone next to the crystal ball. "If she’s already unbearable by message, I can’t imagine her in person."

The brunette only moaned again in response.

"There, there, sweetheart" Chloe tried to reassure her by stroking her on the back. "We just have to go to this party, it will not be so bad."

"Would not it be so bad?" Max pulled away from Chloe and looked at her incredulously. "Chloe, the party is tonight and we don’t even have costumes."

"Oh, my dearest Max, you're wrong about that."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, confused. "Huh?"

The bluenette put her hand to Max's neck and grabbed the strings of the almost invisible necklace, taking out the little gem and leaving it in the palm of her hand, just as the brunette had done earlier that afternoon.

"We can, you know..., do the thing" Chloe said suggestively.

Max frowned for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you talking about...?"

"Yep, I talk about that" Chloe looked away for a few seconds and looked back at Max, somewhat embarrassed. "Although..., do you think it's a good idea?"

The brunette could feel the anxiety emanating from Chloe, and she understood it; it was a risk, yes, but it was very unlikely, if not impossible, that someone recognized them. The chances are that people will be surprised, maybe even someone will get scared, but it would not be a bigger problem.

They would have to take that risk, nothing could be worse than enduring Dana's harassment for another two months.

"Don’t worry" Max smiled at Chloe and put her right hand on the hand of the blue haired girl who held the gem of the necklace. The black bracelet on her right wrist stood out that much, and more thanks to the small obsidian it had embedded, "I don’t think there's any problem. We'll probably be the ones with the best costumes of the party... and Dana will finally leave me alone" The brunette murmured that last part.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."

She let go of Max's necklace and took the brunette's cheeks, pulling her closer to kiss her, which soon led to more.

At some point, they ended up lying on Chloe's bed, with Max practically on top of his girlfriend. The bluenette had fallen asleep recently, but the brunette's attention was focused on something else: the crystal ball on the improvised nightstand.

The thing is that the ball was not made of glass, but of frost, and what was inside it was a white rose.

Max still remembered the day she gave the rose to Chloe and how she did the rest.

She also remembered the day when Chloe gave her what she now wears on her necklace all the time.

Maybe the way they met would not have been ordinary, but that had been the beginning of a relationship that Max never thought she would have, let alone with someone like Chloe. Not that she was complaining, far from it, but finding someone like Chloe Price was not easy, for many reasons.

Max was glad that her parents had taught her enough to recognize Chloe for what she really is. If it had not been for that, maybe they would never have met.

The brunette smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes. Soon she and Chloe would have to prepare for what would probably be their first and last Halloween party.

* * *

 

**_3:44 am..._ **

The creature made the man kneel and he watched in horror as the red-eyed woman transformed into what appeared to be a hyena. The animal walked up behind the man and snarled, which made the yellow-eyed creature smile.

"Some last statements before you die painfully?"

The man took courage to look into the yellow eyes and let go in a trembling breath: "I'm sorry..."

The creature grabbed him by the neck, but this time with a much stronger and firmer grip.

"It's too late to repent."

He cried out in pain when the hyena caught one of his ankles in its jaws and started backing even with his ankle between its jaws.

Little by little the hyena was retreating until it ‘stretched’ the man's body completely, but it did not stop there. The red-eyed animal pulled harder and harder until a small tearing sound, accompanied by a visceral sound, was heard.

The lower part of the man's body was detaching off.

The hyena kept pulling. The sounds of the man's body splitting in half filled the dark forest, until several muffled noises indicated that it was all over; The man's body had been torn in two halves and most of his internal organs ended up on the ground. Blood splashed everywhere, reaching even the yellow-eyed creature and the hyena, which soon became a woman again.

"I love when we do this kind of thing" She said with a smile while licking the blood around her lips.

The creature released the man's neck, dropping the upper part of the body to the ground.

"He deserved it" said that reptilian voice.

The woman laughed. "And he will not be the last to go through such pain."

The creature laughed softly and yellow met red.

"Did you get someone?" asked the creature.

"Yes" The woman replied cheerfully, approaching the yellow-eyed creature until her invaded its personal space. "It was fun to corner her. I left her in our place, I didn’t want to miss the death of another of your prey."

The creature looked at the bloody stage around it, sighing. It became easier to do it every time, without so much remorse. The creature owed that and more to the person with red eyes.

A scaly hand cupped the woman's chin.

"Why do I still enjoy this?" The reptilian voice was beginning to take on a more human tone.

"Because it's our nature. Because it’s what we are."

"And what are we?"

The woman cocked her head and smiled. "Creatures that are at the top of the food chain, which were designed to eat humans."

The scales of the creature began to disappear and leave behind normal skin like any other human. The yellow eyes turned blue, the pupils became circular again and the reptilian voice disappeared to give way to a more human and feminine voice.

The red-eyed woman joined her forehead with her partner's.

"Thanks" said the blue-eyed woman.

"No problem. I will keep repeating the same words until you accept what you are... What we are."

Both women smiled, ignoring the carnage around them, the one they caused.

* * *

 

**_4 hours ago..._ **

The music sounded resounding in Blackwell's gym. The place was almost dark, being vaguely illuminated with red lights, giving it a dark and somewhat frightening touch.

It could say that the party had been a total success, the crowd of students in disguise there confirmed it.

Although many of the costumes were incredible, Dana only cared to find two people at that party. She had been harassing Max through messages for the past 10 minutes, asking her when she and Chloe would come. The last thing Max had answered was that they were about to arrive, and since then Dana had been looking around, hoping to find those girls.

Dana, with her Frankenstein-style cheerleader costume, was watching the entrance to the gym when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to see who was, she was surprised by what she saw.

The casual attire that Max had almost always worn had been replaced by a rock look: a black shirt, with the image of the cranium of a skull being pierced by a dagger, accompanied by tight jeans of dark gray color. Mid-heeled black leather boots made her look taller, and the bracelet on her right wrist contrasted sharply with her gray skin. It could see black veins that jutted slightly on the skin of her arms, hands and neck; the black veins that went up her neck did not go beyond the jaw, giving the illusion that her face was 'enclosed'. Her red eyes were not missed, and much less her fangs, that stuck out of her lips when she smiled at Dana.

"So, what do you think? Do Chloe and I look terrifying?"

Dana had to look away from her friend to fully appreciate the girl next to Max. The first thing she noticed were her bright yellow eyes with vertical pupils, but her attention was soon attracted by the amount of dark blue scales that occupied much of Chloe's exposed skin. Her wear was very similar to Max's, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with the logo of a band printed on it and broken jeans of a lighter blue than the one on her scales. Worn boots complemented her attire.

"I think we left her speechless" joked Chloe.

"Oh. My. God" Dana finally reacted, shrieking with emotion. "Your costumes are... amazing! Those scales and those black veins look so real. How did you do them in such a short time?" She asked as she looked more closely at the girls.

Max and Chloe shared a look and both smiled shyly at Dana.

"Well, let's just say that Chloe was more anxious about this party than me" Max declared, earning a playful nudge from her girlfriend.

"I think so, you definitely put all your effort into your costumes" Dana continued to scrutinize the girls, and soon she noticed the looks of other students directed towards Chloe and Max. "And I think you're starting to get attention" She said with a big smile.

The two girls did not need to look around to know that they were being observed by a considerable number of students. Instead, they looked at each other and let out a few giggles.

"Anyway" Dana said suddenly, "since you two are here, we can have some fun, don’t you think?"

"It depends on your concept of fun" joked Max.

The cheerleader laughed and took Max and Chloe by the hands, dragging them with her towards what seemed to be the dance floor of the place.

* * *

 

**_1 hour ago..._ **

In a corner away from prying eyes, it could hear the muffled music of the party, it could even see the lights of different colors practically coming out of the windows of the gym.

Chloe and Max had had enough fun for one night. Although Dana kept them entertained most of the time, none of them was a party girl, so it was no surprise that they decided to leave long before the party ended.

Now both girls had gone away from the din to spend time alone as a couple, with the hands of the bluenette on the hips of her girlfriend and the latter surrounding the Chloe's neck with her arms while sharing a kiss.

"I've been waiting all night for this" said Max when she broke away from the kiss.

Chloe giggled. "For a kiss?"

"That too" The brunette laughed before hiding her face in the hollow of the punk's neck. "After spending hours at a party that I didn’t initially want to come to, I need the love and care of my girlfriend."

"Well, you can get both things tonight, I'm not against it."

Max raised her head and her red eyes met Chloe's yellows. The brunette then removed her arms from around her partner's neck and cupped Chloe's scaly cheeks; her gray skin contrasted sharply with the reddish-blue scales of the bluenette.

"Don’t you have to eat soon?" Max asked.

"I think I should be the one to ask that" Chloe smiled.

"I still have three days left before I go crazy."

"And I have weeks left."

The brunette smiled and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss. "What do you think if both are we going to hunt?"

Chloe's smile widened and she gave Max a quick kiss on the nose before taking the brunette's hand and starting to walk towards the parking lot until they reached the punk's old truck. When both girls were in their respective seats, Chloe started the vehicle and they were soon on their way to town.

"Do you remember the mantra?" Max asked at one point.

"Yes. Only guilty, never innocent" Chloe answered without taking her eyes off the road.

"And?"

"We do it to survive."

That was something they always did before hunting; Max would ask the same things and Chloe would answer the same things. At the beginning of their relationship, the punk was insecure about doing some things that, according to Max, were normal for people like them, but little by little she was getting used to accepting herself and what she was. From time to time Chloe's insecurity returned, but the brunette always managed to reassure her. Sometimes the bluenette wondered what would become of her if she had never met Max.

The brunette then leaned toward her girlfriend and dropped her head on her shoulder with a smile.

"That's my Chloe" she said proudly.

The bluenette could not help but smile happily.

* * *

**_4:11 am..._ **

The sound of footsteps was all that was heard in that part of the dark forest; a blue-haired person was walking calmly towards a particular destination.

Sooner rather than later, a large tree appeared in Chloe's field of vision, and the large wooden structure on its thick branches did not go unnoticed by her.

She smiled and approached the trunk of the tree. When she was under the tree house, Chloe looked up and saw a familiar opening on the wood. The punk crouched slightly and jumped high enough to be able to pass through the opening, landing almost elegantly inside the tree house.

The sight that received her could have terrified anyone, but for her it was already a familiar sight.

The walls, floor, and part of the roof were stained mostly with dried blood, but it was one of the walls of the place that was stained with fresh blood. A certain brunette of gray skin, with her body mostly covered in that red liquid, was sitting against that wall, licking her fingers and ignoring the butchered corpse that was next to her.

Chloe took a few steps toward the brunette and then sat next to her, not even caring about the environment around them. The brunette finished licking her fingers and her red eyes quickly watched the blue haired girl, who returned her gaze with her blue eyes.

"You finished eating? So soon?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but I left the lower part of his body as an appetizer for wild animals."

The brunette giggled. "I guess it's because of the same reason why I don’t hunt men."

Chloe grimaced and hummed affirmatively, which caused Max to laugh again. The bluenette nudged her girlfriend, who dropped her head on Chloe's shoulder after soothing her laugh.

"Try to hunt a woman next time."

"Hey, that man deserved what happened to him" The punk objected as she leaned her head on the brunette's head. "Maybe I'll catch a woman next time, but who knows. You know how impulsive I am sometimes."

Max laughed in silence. "I know, and it's one of the things I like about you."

Chloe could not help but smile at that comment. She watched her girlfriend for a few moments, noticing that the black veins no longer protruded from her skin, but now looked like they had been painted. Max's red eyes were brighter and a little lighter, contrasting a lot with how dark they were a few hours ago. Her clothes were stained with dried, fresh blood, although Chloe was not left behind, with her punk attire also stained with the same liquid.

"Do you see something that you like?"

Max's voice took Chloe out of her thoughts, and the bluenette, instead of answering verbally, took the brunette's chin and gave her a long but tender kiss. When they parted, Chloe's lips were lightly stained with blood, but Max quickly passed a thumb through them and wiped them off before putting her thumb to her mouth and licking the blood on it, then smiling at her girlfriend.

"You" Chloe said suddenly, leaning her forehead against Max's. "I like you. And I love you."

The brunette's smile widened, causing the bluenette to smile too.

"I love you too, Chloe."

Both girls entwined their bloody hands and shared another kiss.

Maybe everything they did that and countless nights were horrible acts, but they did it to survive in a world where they had to hide their true nature from everyone else.

Maybe humans would label them as monsters, but at least Max and Chloe had each other.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to continue this story, but for independent chapters like this one. This has been only the first part, there is still more to see.
> 
> Personally, I'm not completely convinced for what I wrote. I would like to know what you think about this writing, so don't hesitate to leave a comment :)
> 
> See you!


End file.
